These Little Creatures
by sword 106
Summary: Cato, the God of Love & Lust, is forced to watch over the humans. But now that society is more willing to succumb to lust instead of trying to follow love, what can Cupid do? Join them of course. Follow Cato as he uses humans for his own release & stumbles upon Peeta, a simple human he can't seem to rule over.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day, the busiest day of the year for me. Leave it to these stupid monkeys to create a day to fuel their desires of sex and love.

Walking the streets under the moonlight I have to make sure I meet my quota for the spring. So I here I am, traveling from restaurant to disgustingly romantic restaurant, making sure people fall or stay in love.

I fucking hate humans.

But luckily it's 12:00 a.m. All the love birds went home to fuck, while the brokenhearted and the willingly single are out… looking to fuck.

I walk past another italian restaurant with some obscure name that included the word love, cupids littering the whole front window. Hmph, fat babies, I'd be insulted if I didn't know how stupid these creatures are. And where the hell did they get the whole bow and arrow thing? I've been watching humans since the beginning of my existence and I swear they let their imaginations run too wild. It's not an arrow that does it, everything is determined by my authorization.

At least in this time period is more willing for open sex.

I find the closest bar I can find. The bright neon lights illuminating the name The Hob catches my attention. I enter the bar in my physical form. The inside is dark, filled with smoke, and a little skeezie; it's perfect. Taking a seat at the bar, I scout out everyone here. Nothing but a bunch of lonely hearts looking for a good time. "What's your poison?" I hear the bartender ask "The strongest thing you got." he nods before ducking under the bar.

I look over when I hear the screeching of a bar stool a few seats away from me. A tall lanky male with brunette hair and green eyes takes a seat a few stools away from me. Marvel Shields, three girlfriends within the past five years and cheated on all three with multiple men. Your typical on-the-down-low closet case. He'll do just fine.

Without even looking at him at give the command "Come over here." and he's already caught in my charm. He obediently takes the seat next to me. I can feel the excitement and fear radiating off his body. I practically live for this shit.

When the barkeep hands me my anonymous drink I take a sip, then turn to Marvel. I see his lust filled thoughts of me as he takes in my physical form. His thoughts complimenting my muscle mass, imagining what it would feel over him. "You're beautiful." I hear him whisper. I feel my eyes roll, the only down side to my "charm" is that it sometimes turns mortals into mindless zombies.

We spend the next twenty minutes trying to make idle chitchat, but his thoughts of me dominating him are almost deafening. When I finish my drink, my glass doesn't even get the chance to touch the counter when he eagerly asks "My place or yours?" I answer with a simple your place. I drop some cash and he leads me out the bar. He takes me to a gold painted car; he's an obvious product of Glimmer. Even his house, when we get there, is filled with tacky, materialistic charms and other shiny things.

At this point I have to slam my lips onto his before his thoughts could give me a migraine. I lift him up, ramming him against his bedroom wall once we enter it. His hands quickly roaming my body, making sure to touch every part he can. I start sucking and biting at his neck, making him moan. He moans even louder when I throw him onto the bed, ripping his shirt apart. I roughly turn him over, making sure to slam his head into the pillow. My lips brush over his ear "How badly do you want it?" I ask, rubbing my jean covered crotch on his ass. "I want it so badly. Please." I pull his pants off without bothering to undo his belt. I spread his cheeks, letting my tongue get a taste of his entrance. I hear a muffled "Oh god." come from Marvel's lips. I slowly enter in and out with my tongue, feeling him tense around it. Even his toes curl up. When I feel done, I slowly guide my tongue up his spine. Shivers run all through his body.

I smack his ass as hard as I can when I suck and bite at his neck. I smirk against his skin when I hear him yelp. "Wh-what's your name?" he asks shakily. I press my lips against his ear, making sure he can feel every syllable "Cato." he moans into the pillow.

I flip him over so he's facing me. I slip my top off myself while he hastily unclasps my belt and desperately tries to pull my jeans down. I smack his hands away "Don't touch."He whimpers at my command. I slowly pull my jeans, making sure my boxer briefs are covering myself. The anticipation and lust radiating off of him makes the whole room feel 100 degrees warmer, practically incinerating anything in the room. I see the desperate want in his eyes. Calm down monkey, you'll get what you want.

When I finally slip my underwear off my legs I can see the drool seeping out of the side of his mouth "Fuck." I crawl on top of him, letting my cock stand erect in front of his face. "Suck." without missing a beat he takes more than half of it in his mouth. A desperate closet case I see.

I grab his head, straining it forward so my cock can burrow further into his throat. I can feel his satisfied moans reverberate all throughout my pelvis as I slowly move myself in and out of him.

After I feel lubricated enough I get up and return in between his legs. I reach out my fingers towards his mouth, but he just turns his head avoiding them "Don't bother, I want you in me already." I smirk, who am I to ignore that. I grab pillow and place it under his backside, giving myself easier access. I enter him slowly, making sure he feels every inch of me. "Fucking God" he groans under me. His face contorts from pain; not my fault he wanted to dive right into the penetration.

He arches his back, gasping loudly when I finally hit his boy button "Hot fucking damn." I slide out of him and slam myself back in, hitting that bundle of nerves that makes his whole body squirm. I continue my thrusts, my own moans eventually joining his in filling the room. I grab under his arms and lift him up, making him sit on my lap. My own strength forcing him to bounce on my cock. I start biting and sucking on his neck before his nails cut deep into my back.

The only sounds heard in the room were our skins smacking, the bed creaking, my grunting, and his screaming. The force of his dick rubbing against my torso soon catches up to him. I feel his ring of muscle around me starts to tighten up "Of fuck I'm gonna cum." he presses his chest against mine, burying his face into the crook of my neck. He groans as he releases himself onto my abs. Great, now I have to clean that up too.

I growl when I yank him off of me and slam the front of his face into a pillow, leaving his backside exposed to me. I slam into him again, my pace twice as fast as before. I pull his hair so to lift his head, the pillow was in between his teeth. I bite his neck harder than before, making sure whomever saw him tomorrow knew what sin he was up to.

My pace gets a lot harder and faster when I feel my climax quickly approach. Within a few more thrusts I feel my whole body tighten up when I release myself into him. I fill him up more and more with every last thrust. I ride out my pleasure still in him.

I hear him moan into his pillow after I collapse next to him "That was amazing." he says in between breaths. I lay my hand on his upper back, slowly dragging it downward. He arches his back in pleasure, his eyes rolling behind his eyelids. Being who I am, even the smallest touches promote ecstasy. "Go to sleep." I whisper. He does just that.

I get up and grab a shredded part of his shirt to clean myself up. I quickly dress myself and leave the mortal's home.

"You know, for someone who hates the humans, you sure don't mind sticking your dick in 'em." Glimmer, the Goddess of external beauty and material things, was perched on top of Marvel's tacky gold car.

"I might as well give them some use." I reply. She gracefully slides off the vehicle, walking next to me. "For a day that's dedicated to your… sensual side, I would think you would reserve lust 'til the next day." I look at my imaginary watch "It's past midnight." she gives my arm a playful shove "You know what I mean. I would expect you to have people to be all boarded up with their significant other, watching some corny movie. And here you are, the very essence of love, walking home from a one night stand." she said hugging herself, making kissing faces.

She knows just as well as I do that I'm both the essences of both love and lust. "There was more than enough love in the world today. Not my fault that monkey chose fucking over dating." a smirk crept on her face when she shook her head at my comment, "You're gross." a deep laugh erupts from my chest "I gave him what he wanted. If you saw what I saw, love wasn't a priority." she rolled her eyes. "But can't you change it? Their lust into love?"

"Why the hell do you care so much?"

She shrugs "I'm just sayin', if it was me, the whole world would be full of love." she says skipping and hugging herself again, a stupid smile on her face. I sigh at her ignorance, speeding my pace up so I don't have to continue this conversation. "Awh, don't be like that." I don't bother slowing down, I just want to go home, shower, and sleep. "Fine! Be that way. See if I care." she called back to me. I tuck my hands into my pockets.

These monkeys could never understand quintessential love, so why should I go out of my way to make sure everyone has it?

(A/N) I know this is suppose to be a CatoxPeeta fic, but I felt this to be a good introduction. Definitely more CxP in the future. Let me know what you guys want to read from this story. And any other type of comments will be appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

You know what's the best part about the day after holidays? The one night stands that do the walk of shame on the streets. Oh excuse me, the stride of pride. I chuckle to myself; only these dirty moneys would take solace in such a disgusting act. Anyone else might be embarrassed for these people, but I choose to take pride in the fruits of my labour. My favorite part is the women wearing long, flowing, going out dresses with heels at 9 in the morning.

It's sad really, but hey, they chose this, not me. So Glimmer can go fuck herself.

"Wow, I almost have no words for this." I look over to the source of the voice. It's Finnick, God of the ocean and all that inhabit it. "Then don't talk." I answer. Finnick chuckles and takes a seat next to me on the stoop. "I'm just saying, you make the walk of shame look like a performance at the MET. I'm surprised that Seneca hasn't taken over it yet." he starts boisterously laughing at his own dumb joke. Seneca, the annoying ass clown of Panem, is the God of entertainment, from gut bursting comedy to tear jerking tragedy "It's almost an art form." he adds when he calms down.

Yep, I just love my masterpiece. It's like if Jackson Pollock drew caricatures on the subway.

"Is there a specific reason why you're here." I don't particularly like Finnick, but he hates humans almost as much as I do, so there's at least some common ground between us. He shrugs at my question "No reason really. I remembered it was Valentine's Day yesterday, so I thought I'd come by and bug you. I heard you met the bare minimum for your quota."

I snort at his remark. "Does it matter where my count was? I met my quota, that's all that matters." he held out his hands in defense "Hey, no need to get defensive. I'm just letting you know what I heard." I just scuff, he really did come here to annoy me.

"Awh Cato Potato, don't be mad at me." I shoot him a glare, I hate that fucking nick name. When the English and the Scotts created that word, everyone in Panem went into a frenzy. It took almost a century for everyone to calm down. "If you call me that again, I'm sure I can find an insane asylum around here." that shuts him up quickly.

About a millennium ago, Finnick kept making fun of me about the whole fat baby and arrows thing and it just got to me. I forced him to fall in love with a woman I found from an insane asylum while I made her absolutely abhor the idea of love. He spent years chasing her around and trying to woo her. I eventually got bored of the whole thing and allowed the two to fall in love. He became the laughing stock of all of Panem for not only falling in love with a human, but a damaged one as well.

But what did he care? He was in love.

And then all laughter stopped when Annie died and made her way into Panem as a Keeper of all mentally unstable females. Keepers to us are like Saints to the Catholics. So I guess all in all the joke backfired on me, but I still got a good laugh out of the whole thing.

"Hahahaha you're an original Seneca. Jackass." he sarcastically declares. I chuckle, looks like a struck a nerve.

We both cease all talking when a woman wearing a very tight, short dress walks past us while holding her heals in her hands. I sigh, another part of my "masterpiece." "Wouldn't you want there to be more love than fuck buddies?" I look at him incredulously, he acts like I strive for this to happen. "If I were you I'd just let there be more love in the world." he sounds just like that annoying ass Glimmer "Are you telling me how to do my job?" he places his hands in the air again. "I'm just sayin', I'd pr-" "You're starting to say a lot." I interrupt him. Now he's really starting to piss me off. I think there was a hunchback not too far from here. She'd look great around his arm.

"And let me get something straight, I didn't choose for them to go around just fucking each other. They do." I nod my chin at a woman walking up the stairs of the stoop we're both sitting on "You see this whore? The love of her life was on the same floor as her in their dorm. But instead of going on a date like he asked, she decided to fuck around with the guys from alpha beta omega instead. Now because of her stupidity and the guy's lack of backbone, they're both going to go around and marry someone I didn't authorize for them and ruin another pair's chance in finding their other half."

I point at a couple across the street "You see that guy over there? He proposed to her last night thinking that she was the love of her life, but since these stupid mortals decided to place boundaries on sexuality he won't realize that his assistant is his other half, that those lingering hugs are ways of the assistant feeling some semblance of intimacy. Now these two are going to grow old miserably or divorce each other in a couple years." I sit back against the stair, laying my arms across it. "I supply the love, hell, I make sure that it's literally in front of them. They're the ones that decide to be retarded about it."

"But what abou- hmm." he places an elbow on his thigh and rubs his chin, mulling over what I just said. After about a minute or two he speaks "Humans are weird."

I shrug. That's an understatement if I'd ever heard one. "So what are you going to do about it?" he asks. That's a very good question. What could I do? I can literally place the love of their life in front of them, make them chase them around the country like I did to Finnick, but they also have free will. They decide whether or not to fuck or fall in love. "I'm gonna go eat breakfast." I answer.

He starts laughing at my unexpected answer. I hope he wasn't expecting a legitimate one.

I stand and stretch my arms out, cracking some bones. "Well I'll cya around, Cato Potato." I flip him off before he returns back to Panem, or the Atlantic. Either way I don't have to deal with him anymore.

I head off in some random direction in search of food. Now that I think about it, Finnick was looking a little green. I think I heard about an oil spill somewhere in oceania or something. Could that affect him?

I catch a whiff of something amazing. At the the next intersection there's a small bakery, The Mellark Family Bakery. I could go for some cinnamon rolls.

The small bell chimes when I enter the building, there's art everywhere. I guess they get a commission from the students from the art school a few blocks away. I walk up to the counter where a brunette with hazel eyes takes my order. Jonathan Mellark, two girlfriends since high school and the last one is your fiance. At least one of these bastards is doing something right.

I look at one of the paintings above the counter, an abstract piece I think they call it. It's really colorful and small; I like it. But there's something eerie about it though. I feel this weird void from it. Like one of my ears is working while the other went deaf. It's unnerving.

"Sir? Sir?" I'm taken out of my thoughts by Jonathan. "I said you're order will be ready in a few minutes." I nod "Thank you." and take a seat on the other side of the room. As faraway as possible from that feeling. Maybe Portia is messing with the solar flares or something.

"Wow." I hear someone whisper. Looking over, I notice some chick trying her best not to make it obvious she's checking me out. Seriously? She already fucked some random guy not too long ago and her thoughts about me are starting to make the room unbearably hot. I redirect her lust to some guy walking in front of the store, walking his dog. She gasps when she notices him. She finishes her scone in one large bite before running out to catch up with the guy. It's amusing how these things claim to be the apex creatures and yet they can be so easily manipulated.

Jonathan walks towards me with my half a dozen cinnamon rolls and coffee. "Enjoy." he politely says. I smile as a response and eat. These things are fucking good.

"Peeta! Can you watch the front real quick?" I hear Jonathan yell to the back. Hmph, I didn't realize Mellark was an italian name. Speaking of which, maybe I should head out there soon. Figure out what the situation is out there.

I almost choke on my roll when I feel that void again, a little stronger than before. I look over and find a shorter blond has taken the place of Jonathan. I forget about the void when I see him. He kinda looks sweet, but from my years of experience a man with innocent eyes like those, a body like that, and that tight of a t-shirt is a freak. I thought I'd had my fill of human after that loud idiot from last night, but maybe I can give this one an exception. I'm sure there's a bathroom we can occupy.

I look back at my food, not bothering to spare him another glance "Come here." I command. I wait to finnish my roll to look up. That son of a bitch is cleaning. "Com here." I say, a little more gruff than I wanted it to.

His head shoots up from the spot he was diligently wiping. He looks around, trying to find me and smiles when he does. He walks over, drying his hands "Would you like anything else?" I give him a confused look. He returns one of his own "Is there something on my face?" he asks. Then I realize it, he's the void.

"Sir?" I take a deep breath and calm down. "I'm sorry, I just really like these rolls. I was hoping to get some to-go." I say, trying to keep a straight face. "Uhm yea, sure." he hesitantly says. I can't even figure out out his fucking name. Who the hell is this mortal?

My fists tighten, this is probably Clove trying to mess with me. I'll shove one of those damn knives up her ass.

"Sir, I have to ring you up here." I hear him call. I nod and grab my plate and coffee. "So half a dozen will be $4.75." I nod and take out my wallet and hand him exact change. "Thank you." he hands me a receipt, but before I go I say "I'm sorry for the look earlier. You smelled like cinnamon and it confused me for a second." he looks confused for a second and starts to chuckle to himself. "That's better than what I was thinking." he continues chuckling while I give a fake smile.

I turn around to walk out, my smile quickly disappearing.

Later that night I stand in front of the bakery waiting for the void to come outside. He has two older brothers, Jonathan from before and Gregory. Greg has a girlfriend that he's deeply committed too, but I didn't authorize her for him. His other half is waiting for him in spain. You better brush up on your spanish there champ. Meanwhile I still can't get a read on the short blond one.

It's 11 at night by the time they finally leave. Jesus H. Christ how long does it take to clean a damn kitchen? They walk in a trio, messing around with each other. I get in front of Peeta, walking backwards so I can look directly at him. "So Peeta, dad told me you got one of your paintings sold. It was the one by the window." Jonathan said. Peeta scratches the back of his neck in slight embarrassment "Yea, he tried haggling me on the price, but I was able to get fair price afterwards."

Are all those pieces his? Wait, I wonder if Cinna is having the same problem with him as I am.

We eventually make it to their apartment. Jonathan is only stating for the week, but the other two live together. "I'm exhausted, I'm just gonna take a shower and jump in bed." says Peeta. They both okay him and watch tv in the living room. I take a seat with them on the couch, putting my feet on the coffee table "So what are we watching boys?" I ask.

About an hour and a half later I go into Peeta's room to check on him. Luckily the door was left open so I can sneak right in. He's completely knocked out, a sketch pad on the floor. He must have dropped it when he fell asleep. I turn my head to the side to get a straight view of the sketch. It looks like me. I can feel a smirk on my face. Stupid humans are always trying to recreate love in all its form. At least Shakespeare wasn't trying to make people's cock tingle.

But back to business.

I look over, hoping there's an open window. Good. I pucker my lips and bow air at the direction of the door, a breeze should be excuse enough for a door closing. The only light left in the room is coming from the light post outside.

I get on top of the mortal, straddling his waist. I force my hands up his shirt, making sure he feels all the pleasure I have to offer. He arches his back, giving off this thing between a yelp and a pleased groan. That's right monkey, take it all in.

Okay let's see, Peeta Mellark, you thought your first love was a female. Katniss Everdeen is it? You were going strong, but I never authorized that. Besides, high school sweethearts are kind of a stretch don't you think? She broke your heart senior year.

The next thing I see makes me laugh almost uncontrollably. You forget about the chick and go for the best friend? A male at that too. Good for you, expanding your horizons. I knew you weren't innocent. I place my lips on his ear "You really loved Gale's dick, didn't you?" he starts to squirm around, biting his lower lip and grabbing the sheets. And look, how adorable, he stayed with you all throughout freshmen year of college. You two freaks went add it didn't you? I knew you weren't innocent. Then an anti-climactic mutual breakup after that. Huh, nothing I can see before or after that.

I slip my hands from under his shirt and let him relax. He's basically gasping for air, his hair matted against his forehead form the sweat. He's still sound asleep.

I let myself fall next to him. Peeta Mellark, why the hell can't see everything clearly at first? I caress his cheek and turn his head so he's facing me. "You're a nuisance." I take the hand on his cheek and slip it under his boxers and grab him. He immediately hardens and I make sure he feels hot all over his body. His toes curl and his entire torso contorts. He cums within seconds.

"That's what you get for making me come all this way." I use the dry part of his boxers to wipe my hands.

I get up and jump out the window. I'll have to keep a close eye on this one.

(A/N): Not even a full week and I have more reviews and follows than expected so thank you guys so much! Let me know how you feel about this chapter and what you guys would like to see in future chapters. I'm thinking about doing a chapter on the full genealogy of the Gods; is that something you guys would like? Thanks for reading!


End file.
